La Inspiracion De La Musica De El Corazon
by Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza
Summary: La historia de una persona a veces puede ser muy dolorosa. Por lo tanto que ellos deben que aprender a buscar la verdad detras de la musica de el corazon. Yaoi. No te gusta? Entonces no lo leas. RoyEd


'_**Hot and dangerous, **_

_**If you're one of us then roll with us **_

_**'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love **_

_**When we got our hot pants on and up**_

_**And yes of course we does **_

_**We runnin' this town just like a club **_

_**And no, you don't wanna mess with us **_

_**Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace**_

_**Got that glitter on my eyes **_

_**Stockings ripped all up the side **_

_**Looking sick and sexyfied **_

_**So let's go, oh, oh, let's go**_

_**Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-h-hard, Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-o-ours **_

_**We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-p-part. You know we're superstars, we are who we are**_

_**We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-d-dumb. Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-n-numb **_

_**We'll be forever young, young, y-y-y-young, You know we're superstars, we are who we are**_

_**DJ turn it up, It's about damn time to live it up **_

_**I'm so sick of being so serious, It's makin' my brain delirious**_

_**I'm just talkin' true I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do, We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars **_

_**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard**_

_**Got that glitter on my eyes, Stockings ripped all up the side **_

_**Looking sick and sexyfied, So let's go, oh, oh, let's go**_

_**Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-h-hard, Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-o-ours **_

_**We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-p-part, You know we're superstars, we are who we are**_

_**We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-d-dumb, Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-n-numb **_

_**We'll be forever young, young, y-y-y-young, You know we're superstars, we are who we are**_

_**DJ turn it up, DJ turn it up, DJ turn it up, DJ turn it up**_

_**Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-h-hard, Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-o-ours **_

_**We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-p-part, You know we're superstars, we are who we are**_

_**We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-d-dumb, Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-n-numb **_

_**We'll be forever young, young, y-y-y-young, You know we're superstars, we are who we are' **_

Ed estaba complacido con la manera en que la canción resultó, si así lo decia sí mismo. Después de escribir algunas canciones muy profundas que fueron éxitos instantáneos el sólo quería volver atrás y escribir las canciones de fiesta que le dejaron ser un compositor muy conocido, esas eran las canciones con las que él estaba más cómodo. A pesar de que parecía como si todo el mundo quería que el siguiera escribiendo las canciones emocionales y sinceras, él mismo había decidido que estaba tomando un descanso de ellas. Él sabía que la canción que acababa de escribir era perfecta para los rangos vocales increíbles que él y los demás, quienes había conocido tiempo suficiente para saber que podía confiar en ellos, era simplemente extraordinaria. Era casi como si pudieran cambiar las cuerdas vocales o algo así, que podría hacer cualquier voz y los 'diferentes' voces pueden tener cualquier cantidad de rangos vocales. Era casi como si tuvieran superpoderes, pero lo que era extraordinariamente poderoso eran todas las voces, sus voces. Bueno, en realidad, Ed era el único que sabía acerca de su propia voz, ya que nunca exactamente cambiaba su voz cuando les decia a la gente cantando sus canciones la forma de cantar. A ellos les estaba explicando, pero siempre cantaba las canciones a sí mismo y se aseguró de que su voz sonaba siempre como en realidad deberia, en caso de que alguna vez necesitaba para cantar una canción a una persona con el fin de explicar la forma en que querían que su voz para sonar como. Ed en realidad preferia estar fuera del escenario y no sobre el, y estaba seguro de que si alguna vez revelaba su voz que ninguno de los productores de música, quienes podrian querer que él cantara una canción y hacer que el fuera su próxima superestrella, estubiera cerca. No tenia necesidad de eso, sin embargo, él tenía que dejar de ir en el pensamiento profundo y ir a buscar a la persona que necesitaba para esta nueva canción. Con un suspiro, Ed se levantó y fue a buscar a Riza, la persona que él sabía que iba a hacer esta canción un éxito perfecto, con esa voz de la que ella era duena. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener que luchar con los otros compositores que estaban alrededor al final para que ella cantara su canción. A pesar de que fue el quien la hizo conocida cuando nadie sabía quienes cualquiera de ellos eran, ellos habían estado cooperando durante bastante tiempo. Habia sido antes, sólo porque todo el mundo pensaba que Riza no lo iba a poder lograr y ya que sus amigos tenían el mismo tipo de voces que ella, también les habian dicho lo mismo. Tenian las voces muy dulces, muy frescas, para sus gustos, al diablo con ellos. Nunca se habían dado por vencido, sin embargo, y ya sabían que uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase era uno de los mejores productores de música. Él y Riza había sido muy buenos amigos y a pesar de que podrían haber ido directamente solo a él, Riza entendía por qué nunca lo hicieron. Nunca había ido a pedirle ayuda, porque él tenia algún tipo de diversión por lo que sólo le encantaba torturar a Ed, profundamente. Ed finalmente tuvo el coraje para ir a él, sólo porque pensaba que Riza merecía ser reconozida para probarle a todos los que habían dudado de ella, y el resto de sus amigos, equivocados. Roy sorprendente no molestó en ese momento a Ed, ya que él estaba allí para ayudarlos con sus carreras, y comprendió que Ed sorprendentemente bien sólo estaba haciendo esto para Riza y el hecho de que el propio Roy era la mejor amiga de ella, aparte de Ed, obviamente. Nunca se cuestionó sobre por qué Ed también estaba allí, hasta que entró en una sala de grabación con un stand y le dijo a Riza que cantara algo. Ella, sorprendentemente cantó una canción que hizo Roy querer comenzar a bailar, entonces él la detuvo y le preguntó dónde había escuchado esa canción, o al menos quién lo había escrito. Una vez que se dio cuenta de Riza todavía no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, apretó un botón que resultó ser un intercomunicador en la cabina de grabación en la que Riza se encontraba. Él procedio a preguntarle una vez más la pregunta, y ella hizo un gesto a Ed, quien estaba buscando como esconder un ligero rubor cual se dio a conocer en sus características. Él se limitó a Ed en el temor por un momento antes de dar vuelta y decir Riza a salir de la cabina a través del intercomunicador. Tan pronto como los dos vieron la mirada de emoción en el rostro de Roy, tanto Ed como Riza sonrieron el uno al otro antes de agradecer a Roy por la oportunidad que ellos creían que nunca tendrían, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado a obtener sólo el azar. Por supuesto, Roy había vuelto a torturar a Ed después de ver que tanto él como Riza estaban lo suficientemente cómodos. Ed empezó a tener aversión al hecho de que Roy, una vez más le hacía sufrir a pesar de que se acostumbro, después de un tiempo. A Ed nunca le gustó mucho a causa de las burlas, sin embargo. Tan pronto como Ed llegó a la habitación donde él sabía era en el que Riza iba a estar, con el resto de su grupo de amigos, sin embargo, maldijo. _'Eres un idiota, sólo tenía que estar aquí, al mismo tiempo que él, ¿no? Realmente debería haber comprobado si estaba todo antes de venir aquí. Maldita sea, Ed. Tú eres muy estúpido ahora puedes asegurarte de que el te va a empezar a molestar. Parece que tiene un montón de diversión en ver tus reacciones. ¿Tiene que estar aquí... ¡Idiota, por supuesto, tiene que hacerlo, el es tu jefe. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tengo que quedar con él como el productor de mi musica? Parece que todo el mundo tiene algo contra mí, al igual que la vida tiene algo contra mí. Oh, bueno. Voy a tener que tratar con él ahora, supongo ... ¿Hay alguien-Sí, la hora de volver al mundo real y dejar de hablarme a mí mismo a llegado...' _Ed pensó finalmente prestandó más atención a los que le rodeaban.

"Ed ... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? .. Deja de pensar tanto, Ed ... Tierra a Ed!.." Riza dijo desesperadamente que ella estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Ed. Finalmente, la miró después de 5 minutos de Riza haciendo todo lo que podía pensar. Parecía pensar en algo para un segundo antes de abrazarlo. Ed la abrazó por un segundo antes de sentir los ojos de todos en la habitación a su alrededor, sabiendo que ellos estaban preocupados, como Riza estaba, sobre él, el soltó a Riza y se apartó mirándolos.

Ed se encogió él no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos a favor, pero parecía que había sido durante bastante tiempo. "Q- Lo siento si te preocupaba Riza. Estaba recordando los viejos tiempos, ¿Sabes?" Sonrió con timidez cuando la mirada de Riza cambiar en una mirada cariñosa asi como la de una hermana, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás pensando en los viejos tiempos? ¿Tienes lo que querías ahora eres rico, famoso y exitoso en lo que haces, guerito. ¿Le da la inspiración de los viejos tiempos es eso, que, o qué?," Dijo Roy cuando su mirada preocupada se le fue, y se burlo a la reaccion que agarro del joven compositor de canciones.

"Lo que tú digas, Roy, de todos modos. Riza me preguntaba si usted podría tratar de cantar esta canción, me lo terminé. Por lo tanto, me puse a buscar por ti, y me preguntaba si te gustaría cantar ... "Ed dijo reconociendó a todos en la sala, mientras que le entregaba los papeles con la canción a Riza y luego miró hacia Roy que había empezado a coquetear con una chica al azar que habían estado pasando por la sala en ese momento. Él hizo una mueca mientras se dirigía a una computadora y comenzó a tocar una canción que hizo a todo el mundo parar lo que estaban haciendo y mirar Roy, esperando a que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba jugando en el fondo. Pronto se dieron cuenta del hecho de que la chica hizo un recorrido por escapar tan pronto como Roy volteo habiendo sentido las miradas que recibía. Se volteó para encontrar que la chica se había escapado y suspiró de inflexión cuando se dio cuenta por qué ella se había escapado, nunca la canción que estaba saliendo de un ordenador determinado habia ayudadó a Roy, sobre todo porque él ya tenía una reputación como el nombre de dicha cancion.

'_**Womanizer, Womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer…'**_ Ed se echó a reír al ver a Roy mirando a él, ya era hora de que el otro estubiera en sus zapatos. "Vamos, Roy, superalo, esto no es nada comparado con lo que paso por ti, por lo que debes de superarlo. Ah, Riza ¿te importa ir allí y tratar la canción?," Dijo Ed indicandó a una de las tres cabinas de grabación en la habitación. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y fue a la cual ella se sentia más cómoda, que era también la que una gran cantidad de personas trataron de conseguir, pero no pudieron teniendo en cuenta que esto fue dado de alguna manera a Ed y Riza después de haberles llevado a la empresa y los productores gran éxito. Todos ellos le sonrierón mientras miraban a Ed con curiosidad, quien respondió a su pregunta la cual no fue formulada pulsando un montón de botones y, finalmente, dejar muy moderno, música pegadiza, de fiesta salir de cabo de algunos speakers.

Riza le sonrió a Ed, si no fuera tan bueno escribiendo canciones y un apasionado de eso mismo estaba segura de que haría un productor de música. Ella salió de sus pensamientos por el resplandor que Ed le había enviado, al instante asintió y esperó a su referencia sobre la canción. Cuando lo hizo, ella estudió sus características y se dio cuenta que él se sintió aliviado y disfrutaba la forma en que la canción estaba resultando.

Ella había aprendido a estudiar sus características cuidadosamente, ya que algo siempre parecía estar en su mente, y ella sintió la necesidad de que le ayudara con todo lo que tenía en mente. Se había vuelto muy hábil en la lectura de sus gestos, y para que ella se da una palmadita mental, desde que era casi la único que podía hacer eso, además de Roy, y obviamente Alphonse. A pesar de que nunca supo cómo Roy llegó a ser tan bueno para leer a alguien como Ed, sabía que tenía algo que ver con cuánto le gustaba molestar a Ed Roy, sin embargo. Probablemente se hizo interpretar todas las expresiones de el rubio y pensar en ellos sólo para ver lo que le molestaba la mayor parte de todas las cosas que llamaba a la joven rubio.

"Ed, tienes una buena voz. ¿Por qué no ir allí y ayudar a ella con las notas que no puede alcanzar?," Dijo Roy de repente, Ed brincando sorprendiendóse por la cercanía súbita del hombre detrás de él. Lo que le impedía hablar, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que Roy le acababa de preguntar por qué no entró en la cabina donde Riza se encontraba, no había manera de que Roy podía saber que Ed podría realmente cantar, a menos que el compositor estaba cantando junto a su canción totalmente inconsciente de ello.

"¿De qué estás hablando Roy? Lo sé, no puedo cantar. ¿Quieres probar? ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué, en serio, sabes que tienes la voz tan horrible? ¿Es justo que usted no quiere hacer el ridículo, tratando de cantar, verdad?" Ed dijo, rápidamente ocultando sus emociones y los cubrió burlandose de Roy acerca de algo que sabía que realmente molestaba al otro. Todo el mundo sabía que Roy podía cantar, solo que prefería estar en control y no ser controlado por lo que decidió convertirse en un productor. Él sonrió mirando a Roy tratar de empezar a molestarle, pero fue completamente ignorado cuando Ed le volvió su atención a Riza.

"Ed! Esa canción es algo completamente increíble, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta vez? Estas canciones están perfectas para todos se sientan cómodos, seguro, pero en serio. ¿De dónde vienes con estas canciones y letras que sólo hacen que todo el mundo quieran ir de fiesta?," Preguntó su hermano Al a Ed mientras bailaba alrededor de la sala, junto con Winry, que era su novia, y tanto su amigo Ed, y de la infancia. Habían luchado tanto sobre quién se va a casar con Winry cuando eran más jóvenes, y que había mostrado interés en Ed. Más tarde, sin embargo, una vez que eran mayores que Ed había dejado de mostrar interés por Winry. Se había enterado de que estaba creciendo y que ya no estaba realmente atraído a las mujeres, pero de nuevo no había nadie que pensaba que estaba muy atraído a. A continuación, le había dicho a Al y Winry tanto, tanto que los dos habían entendido completamente. Ahora estaban juntos y también formaban parte del grupo de Ed y Riza ya que a cada rato utilizaban sus habilidades musicales en la grabación de canciones, a la forma exacta en la que Ed pensaba que las canciones deberian sonar y por supuesto tenia toda la razón, ya que todas las canciones en las que el que se fija salian muy bien y todo el mundo lo amaba absolutamente por eso.

"Gracias, Alphonse. No sé exactamente cómo puedo conseguir las letras, pero sé que va a sonar increíble viniendo de algunas personas una vez que prueben las canciones," dijo Ed mientras Riza daba una sonrisa de aprobación y terminaba de cantar, saliendó de el puesto, y entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

"Esa canción vale mas que sea para mí, Ed, no me gustaría que fuera para alguien más ahora que la cantaba, por cierto me encantó," dijo Riza mientras le daba un abrazo a Ed y luego se sentó en una silla que estaba justo junto a él.

"Ed, si te podria preguntar algo. ¿Por qué te pusiste tan a la defensiva por la simple declaración que hice anteriormente? Me preguntaba eso por que tienes una voz buena, sabes, nada mas por eso. ¿Por qué no tratas de cantar las canciones de los artistas de grabación, para que sepan cómo quieres que las canciones salgan? Puede ayudarle a continuación, por lo que no tendrá que luchar con ellos m-" Roy se detuvo de repente al ver a Ed sonrojarse furiosamente a la atención que estaba recibiendo, claramente incómodo, salió corriendo de la habitación en estado de pánico.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿He dicho algo malo, o finalmente acabo de volverse loco de repente?" Dijo Roy a Riza mirandó a la puerta con gran preocupación. Todo el mundo se quedó allí sorprendidos por el extraño comportamiento que el Elric había mostrado, desde que era por lo general el más impulsivo su comportamiento debería haber sido el cuestionando a Roy de manera molesta, no salir corriendo de la habitación en estado de pánico. Por eso Riza dejó a que Roy fuera por él, así que el podría ir a hablar con Ed. Era obvio por la forma en que Riza estaba mirando a Roy, que ella realmente no creia que esto era una buena idea, pero luego decidió seguir adelante y dejar Roy ver lo que estaba mal con Ed, él mismo. Ahora, todo lo que Roy tenía que hacer era encontrar a alguien que había visto el lugar exacto Ed se había escapado para. Aunque, si, Roy conocia a el joven rubio bastante bien, estaba bastante seguro de que él sabía a dónde Ed fue corriendo para esconderse de las miradas de todos.

"Oye, Roy. ¿Por qué acabo de ver a Ed correr de aquí hace un momento? Parecía que estaba entrando en pánico y creo que era más o menos a punto de desmayarse. Él estaba hiperventilando, por lo que lo lleve a su 'habitación,' aquella en la que prefiere escribir sus canciones. Yo te estaba buscando en este momento, pensé que sería mejor si tu tratabas de que hablar con él, ya que tu sabes más sobre el. Entonces. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a ir a ayudarlo a tratar acerca de lo que el estaba entrando en un panico?," Preguntó uno de los nuevos miembros de su grupo de Roy, como el otro trató de recordar su nombre, antes de que finalmente hizo clic que el otro acababa de hecho una pregunta. También el otro hombre le había dado el lugar donde Ed se encontraba.

"¡Ah, qué amable de tu parte para hacer frente a este problema leve. Iré a ver a Ed ahora, estoy bastante seguro de que todavía no ha 'recuperado' de su ataque de pánico repentino. Ah, ve a la sala de grabación del grupo, y si te hacen hacer lo que estaban haciendo hace un rato entonces, creo que podrían tener una canción para ti para cantar, lista," dijo Roy al otro hombre, quien su nombre ahora recordaba era Fuery, como se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Ed una vez más, ahora tiene una idea real de donde estaba el hombre.


End file.
